SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), as one type of memory, has the advantages of high speed, low power, and being compatible with standard processes, etc., and is widely used in PCs, personal communication devices, consumer electronics (e.g., smart cards, digital cameras, multimedia players), and other fields.
A static random access memory comprises a plurality of static random access memory cells (hereinafter referred to as SRAM cells). The plurality of SRAM cells are arranged in an array. One SRAM cell typically comprises six transistors (6-T) electrically connected with each other, including two pull-up transistors, two pull-down transistors, and two transfer transistors. Among them, the pull-up transistors are PMOS transistors, the pull-down transistors and the transfer transistors are NMOS transistors.
Current SRAM cell fabrication techniques often use a semiconductor structure having a P-type FinFET and an N-type FinFET with corresponding gates connected. However, such semiconductor structure may still have performance issues. The disclosed device structures and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.